La mort de Regulus, c'était Sirius (OS)
by Ilithie
Summary: Comment a-t-il réagi, en apprenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ressenti, quand on lui a dit ? Les émotions de Sirius, et les souvenirs. Et si c'était lui ? Est-ce qu'il se sent coupable ? Petit OS sur la famille Black, enfin, surtout sur Sirius


Dislaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ici, tout est à la magnifique, la grande JK. Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter ses personnages pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'il se passe dans leur petite tête torturée. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était James qui lui avait appris la nouvelle. James qui était arrivé, avec des nouvelles tenues d'un Mangemort. James qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil, s'était légèrement massé le nez par-dessous ses lunettes. Ils avaient eu peur, au début. Ils croyaient à la mort d'un des leurs, voyaient déjà le cadavre, un de plus, perdus aux mains de ce Dark Lord qui les accumulait sans jamais s'en lasser. Il les avait rassurés, sans en dire trop. Non, aucun Phénix n'était mort. Non, l'Ordre n'avait pas perdu, une fois de plus. Alors pourquoi avait-il cet air perdu, ce regard vide et ce visage pâle ?

 _« Bella est sur ses traces, il a déserté. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux à son frère, je m'en fous, mais il n'a aucune chance. Il faut croire que tous les Black sont des pourris, pas vrai ? »_

C'était son frère qui lui avait dit. Son frère, qui pourtant ne comprenait pas à quel point ça faisait mal. Le frère qu'il avait gagné lui annonçait le frère qu'il avait perdu, comme une ironie railleuse du sort. Est-ce qu'il aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, peut-être pas. Ca n'avait aucune importance, au fond. _Regulus est mort._ Quelle que soit la voix, ces mots l'auraient blessés. Ils l'auraient touché en plein cœur, en pleine conscience.

 _« Faut pas qu't'aies peur, Reg. Je suis là. Et je te protégerais. Toujours. »_

Il ne l'avait pas protégé. Il avait arrêté. Poudlard l'avait fait arrêté. Il s'était senti bien, là-bas, mais il y avait aussi tout perdu. Il l'avait perdu. A qui la faute ? Sirius, Regulus, Walburga, le Choixpeau, James, Bellatrix. Ils étaient tous coupables. Sans eux, il serait en vie. Sans eux, ils seraient ensembles. Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer. On ne pleure pas un Mangemort. On ne pleure pas un disparu depuis trop longtemps. On ne pleure pas ce que l'on a renié.

Il avait serré la mâchoire, le regard fixe. Il sentait le pardon de James, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pour lui, pour eux, un Mangemort de moins. Et c'était vrai. Mais Sirius se sentait coupable. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce rouge et or ? Et s'il avait été celui qu'on avait attendu ? Il n'aurait pas rejoint le mage noir. Et peu importe qu'il n'ait pas connu James, Peter et Remus. Ou peut-être que si. Il avait sacrifié un frère pour les Maraudeurs.

 _« Sirius ? Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi ?_

 _\- Non, Reg'. T'es mon frère. On ne se séparera jamais. Pas pour ça. Pas pour une histoire de maisons. »_

Menteur. Menteur. Ce mot qui passait, en boucle, dans sa tête. C'était de sa faute s'il est mort. La mort de Regulus, c'était Sirius. Il l'avait tué. _C'est ta faute_ , continuait la voix, perfide, dans sa tête. Il se leva brutalement de son fauteuil. Les regards convergèrent, mais personne ne dit mot. C'était son frère. C'était un Mangemort. Tout le monde savait, mais personne ne comprenait. Il s'enferma. Et il frappa. Le mur, se défonçant les jointures avec application. Son bureau, décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il l'avait tué. Et peu importait si le "il" concernait Poudlard, Sirius, Regulus, Voldemort, ou Bellatrix. Il l'avait tué. Et c'était un Mangemort.

 _« Sirius ! Pars pas. S'il te plaît._

 _\- Tu comprends rien Tais toi. »_

Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait tellement, et, maintenant qu'il était mort, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de lui en avoir voulu, il s'en voulait d'être parti, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir emmené, il s'en voulait d'être un lion plutôt qu'un serpent. Il s'en voulait de ce que sa mère lui en voulait, parce que s'il avait été le parfait petit Black, alors Regulus serait encore en vie. Et peu importait le reste. Mais, surtout, il s'en voulait de regretter. C'était un Mangemort.

 **« Mais c'était mon frère ! »**

C'était un Mangemort.

Il pleurait un Mangemort. Ou peut-être pas ? Peut-être qu'il pleurait celui qui avait essayé de le conserver comme frère. Celui qui l'avait accompagné, même en silence, même sans mot dire. Celui qu'il aimait.

 _« Sirius, attends ! Sirius… »_

Il ne l'avait pas attendu, ce soir-là, sur le quai 9¾. Il ne s'était pas retourné, parce qu'il ne voulais pas. Il ne voulait pas revoir Regulus, il ne voulait pas revoir sa famille. Alors, il s'était tourné vers James. James Potter. Son frère. Le vrai. Ou du moins le croyait-il. Est-ce que Regulus avait été jaloux ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu des doutes, des fois ? Sirius ne le savait pas. Et il ne le saurait jamais, parce que son frère, son petit frère était mort. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le sauver, parce qu'il l'avait tué.

Son frère était mort. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le sauver, parce qu'il l'avait tué.

* * *

Il croise le regard de Bellatrix, avant de basculer en arrière. Il ne saura jamais. Il ne saura jamais si c'est elle qui a tué Regulus, si c'est elle qui a lancé le sort. Si elle a prononcé les mêmes mots, avec la même froideur. Il ne lui en veut pas. Il a tué Regulus, par elle. C'est… Normal. C'est apaisant. Oui, c'est normal que ce soit elle qui le tue, à son tour.


End file.
